parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stripe (Gremlins)
Keep them away from sunlight. Don't get them wet. Never, ever feed them after midnight. These are the rules in dealing with Mogwais. Break the first rule and you will have a dead Mogwai. Break the other two, and you will probably end up with a monster like Stripe. If that's the case, pray for an early sunrise. Stripe, who earned his nickname due to his distinctive white mohawk, is creature known as a Mogwai. He started out as a cute, furry Mogwai. But after rule Number 3 was broken, he turned into an evil, green-skinned creature known as a gremlin. Stripe led a large group of his brethren and terrorized the small-town of Kingston Falls. Stripe's reign of terror began after bank teller Billy Peltzer received a Mogwai named Gizmo as a Christmas gift. Gizmo was an adorable, sweet-natured creature, with brown and white fur. While Billy was showing him to his friend Pete, Gizmo accidentally got splashed with water. Several fur balls shot out of Gizmo, which turned out to be other Mogwai. One of them was Stripe. Pete thought Stripe was cute, but changed his mind after Stripe tried to bite his finger. Stripe took the role of leader over the new batch. Unlike Gizmo, Stripe and the other new ones were wild and rambunctious. They viewed Gizmo with contempt. At one point, Stripe even spat at him. One night, they manged to trick Billy into giving them food after midnight. The next morning, they were all in cocoons, except Gizmo, who didn't have any food that night. The next night, they hatched in front of the horrified Gizmo. Instead of cute furry creatures, they were now Gremlins: green scaled monsters with reddish eyes, sharp teeth and claws. They threw darts at poor Gizmo and then tossed him down the laundry shoot. Billy and his mother killed four of the gremlins in their house. Stripe blew his nose on a curtain and escaped out the window. After leaving his mother with a doctor, Billy took Gizmo and tracked Stripe to the local YMCA. Stripe attacked Billy and then jumped into the swimming pool. Realizing what was about to happen, Billy fled. Flanked by hundreds of newly created Gremlins, Stripe began a night of terror on the town's residents. Their actions included: attacking random pedestrians, sabotaging traffic lights to create accidents, attacking an elderly couple with a snowplow, and crashing the sheriff's car. Presiding over the mayhem with sadistic delight and a maniacal laugh was Stripe. Stripe also participated in the murder of Mrs. Deagle, chanting her name as he and his friends terrorized her. Eventually, Stripe and some of his cohorts settled in a pub, where they forced Kate Beringer to serve them. The Gremlin leader killed one of his own with a pistol, when he discovered the other Gremlin was cheating in their card game. Eventually, the entire group took shelter in a movie theater, to avoid the upcoming dawn. While the others watched Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Stripe got hungry and went to look for food. The concession stand had already been cleaned out, so Stripe went to a department store across the street. He was about to go back to the theater with candy, when it suddenly blew up. Stripe watched in anger and spotted the ones responsible: Billy, Kate and Gizmo. Stripe retreated into the store. Kate took Gizmo and tried to turn on the lights, while Billy pursed Stripe in a deadly game of cat and mouse. The vicious Gremlin tauted Billy by appearing on TV screens and then attacked him with saws and a ball launcher. Billy was wounded, when Stripe shot him with a crossbow. The Gremlin tried to finish the young bank teller off with a chainsaw. Billy help up a baseball bat to defend himself, which Stripe started to saw through. Fortunately for Billy, Kate finally manged to turn on the lights. Blinded, Stripe fell backwards and was dragged away by his own weapon. When he got up, Stripe found himself next to a garden center. In its center was a fountain with running water that Stripe could use to create more of his kind. Billy entered the garden center, where Stripe waited with a new gun. The Gremlin shot at Billy and forced him to take cover. Stripe stuck his finger in the pool and small bulges started to appear on his back. At that moment, when Stripe was about to become victorious, a pink toy car shot into the area. It was Gizmo. "Gizmo, Caca," sneered, and tried to shoot him. But Gizmo turned the tables by opening the blinds, giving Stripe lethal exposure to sunlight. Stripe screamed and melted away. His skeleton flew out of the fountain and evaporated into a pile of goo. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Gremlins characters Category:Gremlins Category:Vinnytovar Category:Lego Dimensions Characters